Only For Her
by broken pencil
Summary: It was a wedding present gone wrong. The tables have turned, and now it is Aram's turn to take the challenge.  Updated: 1/20/12.
1. A Wedding Gift Gone Wrong

This is my very first attempt to write a fan fiction of a different title other than Rurouni Kenshin. I thought that it would be a nice change for once since I have just hooked myself onto this short, sweet manga since February 2007. Furthermore, I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only.

This is my story, not Matsuri Hino's or anyone else's, so please do not assume that this is part of the original MeruPuri plot. The plot of this story took me about five minutes to sort out, including –minor and major-- details and character roles. It then took me about a week to straighten out my ideas and to get the flow of the story. It kind of blossomed from inspiration, which resulted with me scribbling furiously in my notebook, hence the name 'broken pencil'.

It is **highly recommended** that you have already finished the four volumes of MeruPuri for the sake of understanding my fan fiction. I do not want to have to go into details of the significant events regarding things that have happened in the book, nor do I want to spoil it for those who have not read it.

**… … … … … … … …****  
**

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 1**

**By Broken Pencil **

**… … … … … … … …**

"Airi!" he exclaimed from the living room, pointing to the mountainous amounts of presents stacked all over the table. "Let's open our wedding gifts together!"

His wife walked out of the kitchen, carefully placing her apron on a chair nearby. She had her walnut-colored hair tied in loose ponytail, and cast her husband a serene smile. "Sure, Aram!" she answered excitedly, clapping her hands together to indicate how thrilled she was.

It's been a day after their official wedding celebration all over the Kingdom of Astale and they are currently at Airi's initial home—Earth—for a short honeymoon, as well as maintaining Airi's non-magical life there.

All her parents knew she was that she's in some "school" while "dating" a nice, young man. That was-- of course--not the truth, but it was a temporary reason that made sense at the moment. She was slightly irked at the initial idea of lying to her family, yet she didn't want to lose Aram. Surprisingly, her parents and grandparents didn't object to the news that she was living with her "boyfriend". She knew they probably felt horrible for being away all the time, and thought that she ought to share a house with someone other than herself and her two dogs, Pochirou and Koromi. She admitted that it was quite lonely before Aram appeared in her life.

Airi sat next to Aram on the couch and began to sort through the mass boxes of gifts. "I never imagined that I would ever receive so many gifts for my wedding," she confessed with modesty, a blush creeping to her face when she felt his eyes on her.

He smirked when she glanced at him, then shrugged carelessly and replied, "That's because I am the Kingdom's most beloved prince."

She hit him lightly on his shoulder, laughing, "Aram, you idiot!"

The truth was that her playful, affectionate smack was not gentle as she thinks and it actually stung his shoulder for a while. However, seeing her smile made the pain worth it. He leaned closer to her face and grasped the base of her chin to make her look at him.

"A-Aram?" she gasped when she found herself gazing into his intense hazel eyes. "W-what's wrong?"

"My country admires you, Airi," he said, not breaking his eye contact for a brief moment. "They love you as much as I do."

She nodded, still blushing when he pulled away and resume to sorting out the presents.

Airi was still blushing; it was a habit that never faded away after those years of being with Aram. He's always had an encouraging effect on her. He was reliable, caring, and sweet; however, he only reveals that side to her and no one else. Aram was born with an innate sense of deep responsibility and maturity. That was the side everyone in the kingdom has seen since his birth. During her stay at his Kingdom, she would stay up at night in bed, wondering how in the world she became the wife of the second prince.

The story of how she became his wife was impossible to forget. First of all, it was not completely romantic and it didn't start out with a question and ended with a kiss. Instead, it was at the sentencing of her punishment for coming back to Astale as the descendant of a traitor in her family. It started with a kiss—a kiss that created a mark she unintentionally put her life into. But whenever she thought back to the time she felt the most vulnerable, Aram was there to rescue her.

Aram came during her year in high school when she was fifteen. Ever since their first meeting, their lives were never the same again. She didn't anticipate in falling in love with the boy! She was certainly attracted to him, but it was not an intention of hers to marry him. Fate really had a way to make love spark under the most bizarre scenarios.

She felt Aram nudge her side softly enough to get her attention. "Yes?" she questioned, peering at the first opened gift in his hand.

"It's a pair of matching bracelets from Queen Nei," Aram held out the silver bracelets for her to see the details.

It was a very simple silver bracelet that was about half an inch wide. On the center of each bracelet was an oval gemstone.

"Congratulations, Aram and Airi. Regarding your wedding gift, the top of each bracelet is a gemstone, its colors have different meanings, and each one is specifically made for each of you," Airi read the card out loud. "The one with the pink gem goes to Airi, and the one with the green gem goes to Aram."

Aram identified the corresponding stones and frowned, "Apparently she had the wrong names carved into them."

He looked through the bracelet to check once more. "See," he pointed to the engraving inside the bracelet, "Your bracelet has my name, and mine has yours."

Airi finished reading the card, and smiled. "No, Aram," she replied, taking her bracelet out of his hand, "the Queen intentionally did this to show that we belong together."

"Oh…" the amusement and realization in his voice was his only reply as he slipped on his bracelet with ease. "Put yours on, Airi!"

She giggled, lifting her left wrist to show him that she had already done so.

A proud smile spread on his lips while his eyes sparkled with pleasure, and he resumed to opening the next gift.

The next box he chose was particularly small. Airi opened the card and read, "This is to remind the Mountain Lily Maiden her desired gift…" She paused for a brief moment, confused by the meaning of the words. She finally gasped when she caught on to the gist of what was in the box. "Aram, do not…!"

It was too late…the black feather containing a fragment of darkness consumed his body. There was a brief glow in the room before the light dimmed down. The once form-fitting clothes on Aram became a gown on a little boy—specifically a seven year old boy.

"That stupid Jeile!" he cursed, pulling the large t-shirt off his small body. "I will make him lift this spell when we come back!" he vowed, blowing his dark brown, curly bangs away from his evergreen eyes.

Airi sighed as she mentally growled at Jeile's immature antics. He's the King of Astale and a father of two boys, yet he still enjoys putting his only brother in despair whenever the opportunity appears.

She picked up the next present. Its wrapping was simply ivory with a gold ribbon on top. There was no card, no name to identify-- nothing.

"That's quite odd…" she murmured, opening the top cautiously.

Aram turned his head slightly when he heard her comment, "What is it, Airi?"

She pulled her head back when she took out a heart-shaped locket and gaped in awe. In a breathy voice, she managed to say, "Aram, it's so pretty!"

It was a white-gold chain with a diamond embedded on the heart locket. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

"It is pretty," he agreed, taking the chain in his little hand to put around her neck.

He fumbled over and over, groaning with impatience until he had finally managed to clasp the chain properly around her neck. He pulled back with a satisfied nod. She looked dazzling.

"How do I look?" she asked. The smile on her face was enough to make his heart beat erratically.

He blushed. She laughed.

"You're so cute!" she gushed, pulling his seven year old body into her arms.

"Hey!" he protested, pulling away from her crushing embrace. "I don't want to be 'cute'!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Airi giggled. He tried to ignore her bubbly laughter. It was so melodic to his ears, almost pleasantly hypnotic.

"Stop acting like such a child," she teased, pointing at his obvious foul mood.

He glared at her. "I wouldn't be a child if my maiden would give me my kiss."

She pressed her lip tightly. It was tempting to keep Aram in his child form, but she knew his patience was wearing away with each word that came out of her mouth. She spent a moment in sorrow. There will be other opportunities, she supposed.

"Okay, Aram," she said, slowly walking to the boy. "I will kiss you…"

He smirked, tilting his head upward in time to interrupt her. "--right here," he commanded, hinting to his lips.

Airi nearly stumbled over her feet when she walked over to him. "Not until you're back to normal," she retorted, regaining her posture.

"Fine." He cocked his head to one side and waited rather impatiently.

What pride! She frowned as a surge of regret pumped through her body; she was too lenient for easily giving into his demand. But then again…he's always been lenient _and_ patient with her.

Airi pushed a couple loose strands of her cinnamon-colored hair behind her ear. She leaned forward to the boy sitting on the couch. Her moist lips briefly met his soft skin when she suddenly jerked back, doubling over in agony.

Aram's protective instinct instantly took over as he held her shoulders and cried out her name.

Her entire body went numb, and her knees bucked to the floor. Through the blurry vision she could see Aram screaming, his face expressing fear and concern, yet she couldn't take her hands away from her head. The pain was so intense that it felt like there was an earthquake in her head. She groaned, unable to withstand the throbbing any further.

He was worried. Airi was in so much pain, yet he couldn't do anything but watch. What in the world was happening? She suddenly stopped with her hands still on her head. Aram held his breath. He loosened his hold on her shoulders, scared that he might have hurt her.

"Airi…?" he whispered.

She pulled her arms down, looking at him with unfamiliar eyes.

Right there, he knew that a spell had been triggered. The affectionate emotions in her eyes were gone, replaced with suspicion. There wasn't a welcoming smile gracing her lovely face that acknowledged him as her lover. She looked at him like as if he were a…stranger.

"Who are you?"

Those words sent his mind spiraling back to the events that happened five years ago. That time when everyone opposed his marriage to Airi and wanted to break them apart. It's happening all over again…not to him, but her.

He clenched his fists, eagerly seeking through the possibilities of who would do this. Who would have the idea to do this to _his_ wife? He cleverly concealed his anger, replacing his face with a fake smile.

"I am Aram," he introduced, ignoring the ache tugging on his heart. "We met a few years ago and you told me I can stay with you as long as I want."

"Oh… I remember now!" she replied, pressing her lips together thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, Aram… I just had a memory lapse."

He tried to keep his smile from faltering. "I see…"

She grabbed her wallet on the table. "I am going to buy groceries to make dinner tonight!" she answered, walking out the door. "I will be back!"

He dropped his cheery façade and became serious. Airi seemed to remember the first time they met, but he wasn't sure if she remembered everything else.

Until he could come to a logical solution, he must remain like who he was five years ago-- before he fell in love Airi. He knew it was impossible, and it was difficult to stomach the thought of being a child to his chosen maiden, his wife. For now...it must remain this way.

His eyes wandered to their wedding presents on the table. He was mildly surprised that Airi didn't see the gifts piled there, but she was always dense when it came to her surroundings.

He began to pick up each box, tossing it into a closet nearby. He is in no condition to use his magic because of his false form; his magic will not work properly and might possibly do more damage like before.

He gripped tightly onto the box he was holding. What could have triggered Airi into forgetting him? He looked down and pieced the information together. They were just opening their wedding gifts, he turned into a child because of that stupid Jeile, Airi was about to kiss him, and there was that necklace prior to the kiss.

"The necklace," he growled. It must have functioned like the box of feelings given to him by Mariabel. His blood boiled as his fury rose. Who would have the nerve to insult royalty, especially disguising it as a humble wedding present? Who?

His palm slammed against the wall. He slowly fisted his throbbing hand, his eyes clouding with emotions. He won't lose her.

**… … … … … … … …**

"Hmm…" she hummed, carefully placing a couple of eggs into her shopping basket. "What else do I need?"

She rubbed her temple. Something odd happened back at her house. Something felt off as soon as she saw Aram. He was a boy she met around her neighborhood five years ago, and that was how it remained after all those years. Yet…his eyes pained her so. It felt like something important was torn from her.

Airi finished grabbing the rest of the items and went to the cashier to pay. She paid for her groceries and headed home.

Another image of Aram's troubled face flashed in her mind. She gripped her bag tightly and increased her walking pace. She will get home quickly and ask what's wrong.

She came across a corner and made a turn, unknown to her, there was a hooded figure coming from the opposite side. They instantly collided. The hooded figure was far larger than she, and knocked the surprised Airi to ground.

She rubbed her backside, picking up her fallen bags.

"I am so sorry!" an apologetic, masculine voice approached her ears.

Airi looked at him. "Huh?"

He pulled down his hood to reveal a sepia-colored spiky hair male with hazelnut eyes. She gasped when she recognized who he was, a blush creeping to her face. He held his hand out to pull her up.

"Nakaoji?" she uttered, holding tightly to his outstretched hand.

He started to pull her up until he heard her say his name, and then nearly released his hold on her.

She yelped when she nearly fell back to the ground; however, Nakaoji tugged her back once more with such force that she ended up leaning into his body.

He sighed in relief, looking down at the girl. It finally clicked when he saw her familiar face.

"Hoshina?" he asked, his lips forming into a sincere smile.

He hadn't realized how intimately he was holding her, but Airi was well aware of the closeness. She pulled back, straightening her clothes. It was Nakaoji's turn to blush when he noticed what he was doing earlier.

"I-it's been a while, Nakaoji," she stuttered, looping her hair behind her ear. "Aren't you supposed to be studying at Tokyo University?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm here on an extended vacation since school won't resume for another month or two."

She grinned considerately.

There was an awkward pause between the two.

Nakaoji stared at his feet a while before inquiring, "How's you and your boyfriend?"

There was suddenly a whiplash added to the awkward silence. She cast him a puzzled expression. "What boyfriend?"

His friendly expression dropped as he gazed intensely into her eyes. She appeared to not understand what he had asked. He figured if she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't force her.

"Never mind," he drawled out, exhaling in relief. Somehow her reaction satisfied him. Perhaps there was still a chance.

"Would you like to come to my house to catch up?"

He nodded, offering to hold her grocery bag. "That would be nice."

They walked together. During that moment, Airi wondered what happened to that dream she had in high school. What happened to her dream of having Nakaoji as her husband, and getting married at the age of twenty?

Her heart beat irregularly at the thought. What happened during the last five years?

**… … … … … … … …**

**To be continued…**


	2. Married Women Are Trouble

**Thank you for the reviews! I am thoroughly satisfied that my story has gotten positive feedback so far and I hoped this installment isn't going to be too disappointing! I intend to keep this a very short story, but I will crank this story into a slow or fast pace depending on what my readers want. Let me know!****  
**

**… … … … … … … …****  
**

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 2**

**By Broken Pencil**

**… … … … … … … …**

Aram tried waiting patiently, but he found it slimming down with each minute passing by. He tried watching the television, but he often found himself being absorbed in his thoughts of Airi. He attempted to do other things around the house, but he found himself sitting around waiting for her to walk through the front door.

The door bell rang. He opened the door, doubting that it would be Airi apologizing because she had forgotten her keys. His doubt came true, but the person he saw was the last person he was expected.

His face hardened. "Raz…"

"Hey, Aram!" The cinnamon-colored skin man greeted, strolling through the door with his hands in his pockets, "I haven't seen you like for a while!"

Aram frowned. He instantly knew that Raz was referring to his seven year old form. It just had to backfire earlier when Airi kissed him.

Raz's blue eyes skimmed through the house cautiously, as if he were preparing for an invasion. He eagerly turned his head to Aram. "Where's Airi-chan?"

"It's Airi-_sama_," he corrected. Aram narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Raz replied with a shrug. "I wanted to check how you two are holding up on this marriage."

He didn't want to jump into conclusions, but Raz have always left him a bad impression whenever he brought up Airi. It was as if he knew everything bad that was happening at the moment. Aram wasn't sure if Raz have truly resolved his hatred of Airi's lineage, or if he's still plotting his revenge on her.

"If I tell you that it's not going so well," he said, reading Raz's physical response carefully. "What would you do?"

The man blinked, and then he smirked in amusement. "I suppose you can marry someone else," he reasoned then added. "Perhaps someone less bothersome."

There was bitter silence. Raz eventually caught on that something was bothering Aram.

"Is there something that happened between you two?" There was a hint of interest in his voice. "Did she refuse to consummate her marriage with you?"

Aram snapped his head when his patience finally blew up as he violently wrenched on Raz's shirt. "Are you happy now?" he bellowed. "Is this what you want to happen between us?"

It felt abnormal for a child to get violent on an older man, but Raz knew that it was the older looking Aram in there, emitting an enormous amount of fury. Raz was completely clueless at Aram's sudden indictment. "What are you talking about?"

Aram saw it, but he refused to release his anger. Raz's eyes told him that he was not behind the locket that took away Airi's memories. He took his time to let go of his hold on his cousin and explained the situation, knowing that his cousin will expect one.

After he finished, Raz only commented, "Married women are trouble."

He sighed, sitting down in his seat. "Why are you here?"

"I got a call from Nakaoji," Raz explained. "He told me to come here."

Aram's curiosity reached its peak. "Why?"

The doorbell rang, and Airi came in with the widest grin on her face.

"I'm back!" she said cheerily. "Hey Raz, it's been a while!"

Raz nodded back hesitantly, unsure if she still remembered what he had done to her and Aram before. She didn't indicate any dislike toward him, so he figured that the necklace must have altered her memories a bit instead of completely erasing it.

Aram didn't smile, or reply to her return. He was suspicious of her giddiness. It was usually him around that she would act so open.

What could have gotten her into such a good mood?

His answer followed Airi through the door, and it was none other than Nakaoji. Aram was flabbergasted.

"You!" he cried, pointing an irritated finger at Nakaoji. "What are you doing here with Airi?"

It took some time for the man to recall the familiar face; however, he was able to link the face with Airi's former boyfriend. So then it must be her _little brother_.

"Hoshina and I bumped into each other so we decided to catch up," he explained, patting Aram's head, and then frowned. "You haven't grown much after these years."

Aram protested. "Of course I have!" he retorted indignantly, crossing his arms.

He knew his reaction was completely childish and pathetic, but he couldn't control himself. The way that Nakaoji left his impact on him was unbearable and annoying. He still felt jealousy rise whenever Nakaoji is around Airi. His wife was still captivated by him!

However, he wasn't foolish to be ignorant of the man's good traits. That guy has grown fittingly, and he had probably refined his athletic and academic skills after these years. That Nakaoji always had the advantage. Aram can't even get into his big form unless Airi willingly kisses him, which is almost impossible at the moment. He was eager to show how much he's grown to correspond with Airi, but he cannot do so until he is able solve the current problem. And he really didn't care about impressing anyone else at the moment. He only cared for Airi.

"I will prepare dinner for my little brother," Airi announced, walking into the kitchen with her grocery. "You guys have fun _bonding_!"

She heard Raz scoff when she said "little brother", but carelessly dismissed it, thinking that it was probably over something else she said.

Aram knew Airi emphasized "bonding" at him. He cringed. How could he bond with a man that had interest in his wife? But if Airi was able to recall his dislike toward Nakaoji, that means she didn't completely forget him. She probably forgot his older form, but she didn't forget his younger counterpart. His eyes lit up with hope, immediately dismissing his dislike of Nakaoji. He'll play nice for now.

"Nakaoji," he began calmly, "how have you been?"

Nakaoji shrugged, but remained grinning, "I've been busy with college as well as being captain of the volleyball team."

Aram chose to be more direct. "Have you found your chosen one yet?"

The man turned his head at Aram, "What do you mean?"

Raz elbowed Nakaoji's arm and explained, "He meant a girlfriend."

"Oh," he replied. "I'll find one sooner or later."

Aram crossed him arms, staring sternly at the man. "You can't have Airi."

Nakaoji nodded. "I understand."

Aram relaxed in his seat. Maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all…

"Airi can make her own choice."

Aram's heart stopped. And he actually considered the possibility of viewing Nakaoji as a companion and not a rival. Pitiful! Nakaoji was downright despicable, but his words were utterly true. Airi doesn't remember being married to him, so it is logical that she is free to fall in love with anyone—including _Nakaoji_.

Suddenly breathing wasn't so easy anymore; unease consumed his mind and drowned him with worries. He clenched his hands. This was an indirect challenge from Nakaoji.

Aram nodded resolutely, remembering Nakaoji's challenge a few years ago. "I agree," he answered, swallowing the urge to reveal the truth of his relationship with Airi now.

If he acted recklessly there would be no way to understand how Airi would react after. There must be another way to meet Nakaoji's challenge and to keep Airi away from him.

He greeted Nakaoji's eyes with a determined gaze. Nakaoji knew who he was dealing with, yet he wasn't deterred. Aram gave him credit for showing such courage, but that is all the acknowledgment he would give him.

"Nakaoji, Raz!" Airi appeared from the kitchen, a white apron wrapped around her slender waist. "Will you be staying over for dinner?"

Nakaoji shook his head as he and Raz walked to the front door.

"I promised to take out my little sister today," he explained.

Raz chuckled, leaning onto Nakaoji's shoulder. "He wants to see what 'friends' she's going out with," he added with a smirk. "He's dragging me along to keep him company."

Airi chuckled at the thought of Nakaoji being an overprotective brother. "Have fun guys!"

They opened the door to leave. Nakaoji turned around to talk to Airi.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not really," Airi blushed at the motive of his question before asking, "Why?"

"I would like to take you out," he said, ignoring the glare Aram was casting at him.

She smiled, oblivious to the threatening atmosphere. "Okay!"

"Alright then," Nakaoji ended with a brief nod. "I will be here around noon tomorrow."

She waved. "Bye!"

Airi closed the door, still blushing at the possibility of a date _with_ Nakaoji tomorrow. What _had_ she been doing after all these years? She wondered.

"Aram!" she cried, spinning around to look for the boy, "Dinner is ready!"

It was eerily quiet. An unexplainable fear tugged her heart. Where did he go? She strolled forward next to the couch, he wasn't there.

"Aram?"

His voice came out in a husky whisper. "I'm right behind you."

She spun around immediately, nearly scared to death. Airi thought that it was a stranger for a second. His voice sounded much like a man, perhaps it was just her imagination. She exhaled in relief when she saw him sitting on the staircase.

"Don't worry me like that!" she scolded, placing both of her hands on her hip.

He didn't bother to look up at her. "I'm sorry."

She glare softened when she saw his downcast face. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you going out with _him_ tomorrow?" His voice sounded like a harsh accusation, yet his face revealed a world of hurt.

She patted his brown hair. "I'll take you out too!" she said without hesitation. "Don't be worried!"

He grabbed her wrist and gazed into her eyes. Her heart fluttered. Those evergreen eyes were so overly-familiar, like as if she's looked into it infinite times. How could that be possible?

She felt his other hand caressed the side of her face. Airi naturally tilted to head to one side, leaning into his touch. Her response was unintentional, but it felt for habitual for her to do so. His hand was smooth and comforting. He finally stopped when Airi's eyes snapped open in utter shock.

"W-what?" she asked, trying to pull away from his hold.

He didn't falter. "Do you like Nakaoji?"

She ceased to pull away when he asked his question. Airi avoided from looking into Aram's piercing eyes. She breathed in slowly. Her heart beats didn't decrease.

"I-I don't know," she answered in a distant whisper, remembering the enthralling green eyes.

Aram released his hold. "I see."

He wasn't completely disappointed; her reaction told him not all is lost. It meant that she still felt something for him, like that time when he had his memories erased but he still knew she was someone important. She just needed a push to get there.

With anticipating enthusiasm, he said, "Let's eat!"

She nodded, walking back with him to the kitchen.

He will retrieve her memories back, and he knew how to do it. But first he must get her kiss him in order to avoid any possible mishaps with his false form…

Aram swallowed uneasily. How will he get her to do _that_?

**… … … … … … … …**

Somehow they ended up at the Seaside school's beach… both Aram and Nakaoji claimed it was for the sake of reliving high school memories. Airi only agreed because she wanted to remember their statement. When did they go? What happened there? Why couldn't she recall the event? It was stressful trying to figure out a missing portion of one's life! Maybe this will open a pathway to her memories.

During the bus ride there, she could only stare at Nakaoji, who was sitting with Raz across from her and Aram. Aram had fallen asleep on her shoulder because he felt nauseous. She shook her head at the minor crisis. Aram was simply too cute. She ran her hands through his hair as means to soothe him; however, his reaction surprised her.

He nuzzled closer, whispering her name. Her heart ached at that moment. His voice was so full of… tenderness. Why did he make her heart stir so uneasily? Airi leaned her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

Raz smirk when he saw that warm scene. It was so revolting that it made his stomach churn. Those two were always caring for the other without even knowing it. He then turned to Nakaoji, who was busy staring at the two as well.

"She cares a lot about her little brother, doesn't she?" Nakaoji asked suddenly.

Raz shrugged absentmindedly, not bothering to say a word. After all, why quench the impending battle? It was getting interesting.

**… … … … … … … …**

They finally reached their destination before noon, checked in a nearby hotel, and headed to the shores.

Aram looked a lot better. He was less pale and was almost completely functional.

Nakaoji mentioned a friendly volleyball tournament, but Aram disdainfully rejected the idea so they ended up playing in the water instead.

Aram had already assured himself to cover the wedding vow's emblem over his heart with a bandage. Airi still haven't noticed hers. He guessed it was a good sign. Surely she would have been petrified at the idea of getting a "tattoo" without remembering the experience.

He had already decided to not go into the water when Airi asked. He was still feeling a bit nauseous, yet he didn't want to ruin her fun. He would have to tolerate at the fact that Nakaoji will providing Airi's enjoyment.

She giggled, shielding the water coming her way before striking back. Airi was amazing. All those years of her learning magic through physical movements proved effective. Airi's slender body was toned and well defined. She also moved very smoothly through the waters, retaliating gracefully.

"Hey," Raz greeted, sitting next to Aram who was under the umbrella.

He definitely didn't miss the resentment in Aram's eyes.

"What's your next plan of action?" he asked.

Aram sighed, "I need to retrieve the tailor's soul ring."

"That's right..." Raz recalled, remembering that the ring is the only way for Aram's clothes to adjust to fit any of his forms. "Where did you get those clothes?" He pointed to Aram's attire.

"I found those in a box at the house."

Raz stretched his arms. "How will you get her to kiss you?" he asked curiously.

Aram turned his head away Airi to face Raz. "I don't know _when_ she will do it," he answered softly.

"Why not?"

"Hoshina!" they heard Nakaoji exclaimed loudly. "Catch!"

She missed the volleyball, stumbling face first into the water. Airi sputtered madly when she finally recovered, "You did that on purpose!"

She then got up and chased after him.

Aram closed his eyes when they disappeared out of his sight, and pondered on his next action. "She seems so happy at the moment."

**… … … … … … … …**

Airi stopped to regain her breath. Nakaoji is too athletic!

"Nakaoji!" she called, seeing that he was still running ahead. He didn't stop.

She breathed in again to call his name once more only to have a roaring wave haul her off her feet.

Airi didn't have enough time to shriek when it pulled her underwater. Luckily she knew how to swim. Unfortunately swimming was not her main concern; a thick piece of sea weed had wrapped itself tightly around her ankle.

She held her breath, trying not the panic. Airi felt her lungs were about her collapse. She haven't been able to regain her energy or breath after the chase, and now she was nearly at the brink of being void to do anything altogether.

Airi closed her eyes, praying desperately before succumbing to her waning body.

Nakaoji stopped shortly after the first crashing wave, immediately feeling dread at the pit of his stomach. He turned around to see that Airi was nowhere to be seen. He lifted his head to scan the surroundings, hoping that his suspicion wasn't true. His eyes scanned the waters a little more carefully. He finally noticed an alarming stream of bubbles floating onto the surface. It must be her.

Without any words, he dived into the water.

Nakaoji dived and far as he could until he could barely see her body. Airi's body was severely pale, and she wasn't indicating any movement. He tried not to jump to assumptions.

He held onto her body and swam up only to discover her body yanked back down. He stared around the area, immediately seeing the sea weed around her ankle. Gathering all his strength, he swam further down and torn it off with one forceful tug. She was finally released.

Nakaoji gathered her into his arms and swam upwards as swiftly as possible. He gasped desperately for air once he reached the surface.

He shifted her into a more comfortable position to analyze her condition. He crouched down and shifted her body until her head was against his chest. Was she breathing? He couldn't tell. Her skin felt icy cold, and her body felt so stiff-- almost lifeless.

He strengthened up, not willing to lose her. There was only one thing to do.

"Forgive me…" he whispered quickly. He began to lean over her face, bringing his lips closer to hers.

The girl started to mumble when his face was only centimeters away from her. He stopped immediately.

Airi stirred a bit in his arms. "Aram…" she moaned before going resuming in silence once more.

"Hoshina?" he asked once more, but there was no response from her. His hand went to her neck, feeling the pulse. His hand then moved upward and stroked the side of her face tenderly. Airi was fine. He exhaled in relief.

His heart began to beat steadily. He tucked her more securely in his arms and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Aram, huh?" he repeated with slight bitterness. How could she still be thinking about _him_ in that state?

He closed his eyes, walking back to the group at the shore.

**… … … … … … … …**

The nurse said that Airi will be fine and that she needed rest. Aram was irritated because he couldn't see her.

That wasn't the only reason why he was irritated. That Nakaoji might have rescued Airi from drowning, but he was the reason why the situation happened in the first place! Had Nakaoji held any sense of responsibility, he would have kept a good eye on her knowing that she was prone to fatal accidents.

Nakaoji had explained to what had happened earlier and Aram nearly exploded in rage. And he certainly would have exploded physically if Raz's large hands weren't on his shoulders to hold him down.

However, Nakaoji brought up interesting information that momentarily reduced his anger. She had said Aram's name. Nakaoji, of course, conveniently excluded the action he was about to perform on her during his explanation. Aram was able to rest a bit.

The guys have decided to wait outside her room until Airi wakes up. Aram paced back and forth around the room. He clenched and unclenched his hands anxiously while Nakaoji and Raz sat on the couch, drained from the wait.

Finally, Raz's eyes caught onto a small, rectangular box on the table.

"Anyone up for a card game?" he asked, grinning suggestively.

Both of the guys looked quite reluctant, but eventually took opposite sides of the table and waited for Raz to deal.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Raz asked, shuffling the deck. "Winner gets a kiss from Airi."

Aram glared at Raz. It was definitely a good idea to get him back to his normal form, but not at the risk of having her kiss Nakaoji. Raz was openly enjoying this moment of torturing him.

"I accept," Nakaoji declared, taking his pile of cards into his hand.

Aram followed, unable to turn away the challenge Nakaoji just made. "I also accept."

A loud, angry voice bellowed into the room. "What did you guys accept?" Airi screamed, storming in front of them.

Her voice told everyone that she heard everything. Aram winced at the pitch of her voice.

Her body faltered to the side, but Nakaoji moved fast enough to steady her. Aram bit back the desire to shove Nakaoji away and to take her into her arms. He only turned his head away from the two.

"How are you feeling?" Nakaoji asked worriedly.

Airi held her hands up, shaking her head. "I'm f-fine!"

He whispered in her ear, "I was afraid you were gone."

She opened her eyes to meet with Nakaoji's stare. "I'm okay, really!" she chided, blushing furiously under his gentle gaze. That was right… she vividly remembered Nakaoji jumping in to save her. "Thank you."

Nakaoji slowly removed his hands on her.

"Great!" Raz interrupted eagerly. "Let's begin!"

Airi didn't have the time to protest when the atmosphere in the room suddenly took a sharp turn. It was so serious that she could literally hear her heart beating and mentally prayed that no one heard it. However, the room was so intense that she doubted they would care about her loud heart beats.

Both Nakaoji and Aram looked determined to win the game, she decided. But _who_ does she want to win? If Nakaoji won then…will their relationship shift to perhaps a little more than friends? If Aram won…then what will happen to her relationship with Nakaoji? Nakaoji's always been great with Aram, but what if this incident is enough to make him lose his control?

She placed a hand over her heart and watched with anticipation.

Aram felt compelled to win this game. Other than for the sake of getting Airi to kiss him, he also wanted to show Nakaoji that he is not to be taken lightly.

He pondered at his cards carefully and made his move. If Nakaoji skipped this turn, then victory will go to him.

Airi gawked openly when Aram tossed in one of his highest card. Why would he do that?

Nakaoji scanned his cards and made a move.

Aram smirked of triumph diminished. He was prepared to whip out his ultimate combination until he saw the card. It dampened his fiery will to storm into victory. And it hurt too much to see Airi's troubled face.

Half of the time during the game, he was busy watching Airi's reaction. If Nakaoji's card beat his, Airi wouldn't show any emotion. If Aram tossed in a higher card, she would clutch her shirt tightly. If Nakaoji was able to overcome Aram's card, Airi would breathe in relief. All this time, he was trying to intercept Airi's growing feelings for Nakaoji. He didn't want to lose her to anyone else, but if she made a choice to remain with someone she liked then…

An unsettling emotion settled in his mind. He instantly felt awful.

Doing something that selfish will only hurt their near non-existent relationship. He wouldn't have regretted it if she were to cheer him on, but he saw the answer in her eyes. He saw who she really wanted to win the game, and it wasn't him.

He growled, slamming his cards face down on the table. "I give up," he stated in an angry bellow before stomping out of the room.

"Aram!" Airi shouted as she made her way around Nakaoji and Raz.

She was about to chase after him until she felt Raz's hand grip her arm. He spun her around so that she could meet him face to face.

"It looks like we have a winner…" he declared, directing to Nakaoji with his free hand.

Airi stopped struggling. She blinked. She had momentarily forgotten that the winner will get a kiss from her.

Her head slowly turned with anxiety building in her body. She took a few steps and approached his side. Who created this stupid reward anyway? Aram was only a child…his pride must have been severely injured when he announced his withdrawal.

She crouched down to restack the cards, ignoring Raz's impatient complaints. Actually she only wanted to stall the kiss for a little while. She needed some time to compose herself but ended up eerily silent when she stumbled on something interesting.

Nakaoji was looking at her. However, she was busy staring at Aram's abandoned cards on the table.

Something was wrong.

**… … … … … … … …**

**To Be Continued **


	3. If You Only Claimed Your Win

**I am sorry for the lack of updates! I have been very busy with college and such. But guess what? I have written nine pages this time, so I hope this will temporarily appease your anger! Thank you for the previous feedbacks just to let me know that you all have been reading this story. I am so grateful. Thank you! **

**… … … … … … … …**

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 3**

**By Broken Pencil**

**… … … … … … … …**

An hour has passed and Aram still hasn't returned. The room had been long empty as Airi waited anxiously for his return.

She continued to stare out the window at the shores slowly, hoping catch a glimpse of him. Her elbows were beginning to numb from its prolonged propped position to support her chin. She finally lowered her hand with a troubled sigh.

Airi hoisted her body off the couch and paced around the room. She finally got tired of waiting and grabbed her jacket to search for Aram.

She shivered from the cold wind blustering wickedly around her. Aram must be freezing by now, she thought worriedly. The image in her mind made Airi walk faster, ignoring her body's desire for warmth. She would not rest until she found him safe and sound.

It must have been at least ten minutes since she left the hotel to search for Aram and she still didn't see him. Not to mention that icy breeze wasn't helping her desperate search.

When she finally found him, he wasn't sitting on the rocks or the sand like she expected, but he was standing in the shallow water.

Aram's arms were crossed over his chest, his curly hair was in disarray from the strong wind, and his body was at least knee-deep in the water. His face was impassive, it was clear to her that he was oblivious to his surroundings.

She took a step into the water and shivered. It was unbearably cold! How could he stand there like as if it's not affecting him?

"Aram?" she whispered quietly as she approached him from behind.

He turned in surprise, "Airi?"

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly at the child in front of her eyes.

He shrugged.

Her worry was almost instantly replaced with anger. She began to grind her teeth to avoid resorting into physical demands for an answer. Suddenly her eyes adjusted to the dark settings and she noticed how pale he was. Airi fingers lightly made contact with his arm.

She hissed at the feeling of his skin. "You're so cold," she stated worriedly, gazing anxiously at Aram as if he was going to faint any minute.

He touched her hand that was on his arm before replying, "Yours as well."

She shuddered at the tingly feeling that reached her spine from his contact.

"Let's go back to our room," she said, slowly pulling his arm to get him moving.

Aram didn't budge. His mind was completely somewhere else. His eyes were empty and unresponsive.

She finally heard him whisper, "It's alright, you can spend more time with Nakaoji."

Airi felt uncomfortable when he said Nakaoji's name without any hint of loathing. Having Aram's consent to see Nakaoji actually left her feeling quite unpleasant. She didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, right? This should have been something she should have been pleased to hear, but why wasn't she relieved?

"But Aram," she began once more.

He was getting irritated by her compassion. Who would have thought that one of her best virtues would be something he wanted to avoid?

He pulled away his arm from her urging pull. "I said I'm fine!" he spat, glaring at her. "You like him, right?"

She stood there, gaping at his words. She never admitted if she did or did not like Nakaoji, but it felt like a betrayal if she did. How could a child make her rethink her own opinions?

Airi began to pull her jacket off her shoulder. Aram nearly screamed in distress.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, storming over to her.

She didn't move. "I will stay out here with you tonight," she declared subtly, pushing away from Aram's attempt to keep her jacket on. "It's cold outside so I want you to wear my jacket."

He sighed heatedly when she still didn't put the jacket on correctly and remained determined to give it him. He frowned. She just had to make this situation worst.

Aram held her wrist to calm her down, to let her know that he's listening or at least make her listen. "There's no point for both to freeze when one is already," he reasoned. Aram nodded silently, it's best to have one person suffer than to have both.

She missed the double meaning of his words, but she felt an equal twinge of pain pulling her heart. During that moment, she had twisted her hand upward and caught his arm. His head shot up in surprise, but she did not give him enough time to recoil when she pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

Aram unconsciously leaned into her warm embrace as he was flooded with nostalgia. He longed for her to be like that with him… but not in this form and certainly not in this situation. He wanted to be the one holding her, to make her feel protected and content.

"Airi," he inquired, leaning his head upward to catch his breath, "how did we meet?"

"You were running away and I took you to my home," she answered, ignoring the blush that made its way to her cheeks due to the closeness between her and Aram. "Your guardian, Lei, asked if you could stay with me until your family emergency was over."

Aram tightened his jaw before asking another question, "How did you know Raz?"

"He was a classmate in school," she replied. "I remember he said you guys were cousins."

He nodded. "Jeile?"

Aram felt her stiffen. "The perverted sensei that's your brother," she stated not too enthusiastically by the recollection.

The boy nearly scoffed. Great, she remembered everyone during that time they stayed at her school. Well at least she got the gist their personalities, sort of. He paused when another person came to his mind.

"Do you know Mariabel?"

She cast him a confused expression. A tone of suspicion developed in her soft voice, "The name sounds very familiar."

Her response pleased him. She still felt apprehensive of Mariabel—even if it was just her name.

"Why do you ask all this, Aram?" Airi questioned.

He shrugged, and then finally noticed that Airi was shaking from the chill. "I want to go back now," Aram stated with a weary smile.

Airi nodded with satisfaction, taking Aram's hand into hers. As they walked back in pleasant silence, Airi couldn't but notice that Aram didn't look fazed out by the weather. In fact, Aram's hand was strangely, yet undeniably warm.

**… … … … … … … …**

The next day Aram woke up not being to find Airi anywhere in the house. He panicked, knowing that he should be remembering something but was not able to recall exactly was it was.

Instead, he ended up eating his cold cereal, not bothering to taste the bits he had shoved inelegantly into his mouth. Where was Airi? Was she with Nakaoji again? He didn't need an answer…it was likely that she was.

It's finally past noon and Aram was getting sick of watching the Sparkle Rangers marathon. This was getting ridiculous! He had never been from Airi for that long. He was beginning to become paranoid.

Was this how Airi felt when he lost his memories? He was saddened by the thought. Not only did he forget her, but everyone supported the plan of breaking them apart. She must have been thoroughly hurt. Despite the obstacles she had to face to retrieve his memories back, she never held any grudge toward him or his clan. Airi never gave up on him no matter how great the odds were against her.

It was evening when he finally heard the door open quietly. Unable to control his urge to see her, Aram ran to the door and immediately pulled it wide open. Airi didn't look completely surprised when she saw his frustrated face.

"Where were you?" he demanded when she finally walked in and closed the door.

She gave him a puzzled look. "I told you I was going out with Nakaoji today."

He questioned indignantly, "When?"

"You said it was okay," she answered with a frown, noting that Aram was acting like a possessive boyfriend.

Aram wasn't sure if it was due to his anger or simply being fatigue, but his vision began to blur as his body began to sway. "I-I wasn't thinking clearly…"

"Why not?" There was a trace of worry lingering in her voice. He began to realize that it was because of the way he was stumbling to adjust to the spinning room, but it was out of his control.

"I…"

"Aram?"

He collapsed before being able to reply to her question. Airi leaned forward just in time to catch him in her arms. She checked his forehead and gasped, "Aram, you have a high fever!"

**… … … … … … … …**

Airi felt awful. She was still upset at his reaction, but she couldn't blame him. She finished checking his temperature once more before putting away the thermometer.

When she stood up, she heard him whisper, "Airi, do you hate me?"

She faced him, meeting his flushed face with a scowl. "No, Aram."

He rubbed his forehead. "I feel horrible," he moaned.

She sighed and kneeled by his side with a wet towel. "You know," she started, delicately wiping his forehead, "this could have been avoided if you would have claimed your win."

"What win?"

"The game Nakaoji and you had the other day," she answered.

_She crouched down to restack the cards, ignoring Raz's impatient complaints. Actually she only wanted to stall the kiss for a little while. She needed some time to compose herself, but she ended up eerily silent when she stumbled on something interesting._

_Nakaoji was looking at her. However, she was busy staring at Aram's abandoned cards on the table._

_Something was wrong._

_She studied his cards more carefully. "I don't understand…"_

_Nakoji took the cards out of her hand and compared it with his own. _

"_Hurry!" Raz urged once more with an exasperated sigh. "Kiss Nakaoji already!"_

_Nakaoji shook his head and commanded sternly, "Stop it."_

_There was a long silence in the room._

"_Why?" Raz finally asked._

"_Because…" Nakaoji answered, tossing the cards face up on the table for Raz to see, "Aram won."_

"Why didn't you just say so?" Airi questioned, softening her voice.

Aram closed his eyes to avoid looking at her face. "You only wanted to kiss Nakaoji," he muttered.

She reached out slowly and stroked his hair. "What made you think that?" she continued asking, trying to understand where the conversation was heading.

Aram jerked his head away from her touch. "You're always so lively around him," he stated bluntly.

She pulled back her hand, slightly hurt by his reaction. She still didn't admit if she did or did not like Nakaoji, but it felt like a betrayal if she did considered choosing one.

Aram felt even more hurt. He was being completely pathetic, unsure if it was his fever doing the talking. He couldn't even think logically to all her questions because all he wanted to do was tell her his actual feelings. Even more, he was pained by the idea that she might be falling in love with Nakaoji.

"Do you want it?" he heard her ask faintly.

He turned in his bed and cast a questioning glance. "What?"

"Your prize," she answered rapidly with a blush, pushing both of her closed fists into her lap.

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let me sleep," he replied, turning away from her.

She poked his back, his snore answered to her. Airi sighed. Aram was arrogant and stubborn. It was such a bad combination, yet he handled it so maturely that she wasn't bothered at all.

He accidentally rolled over and she saw his sleeping face. She couldn't help but stare at his well-defined facial features. His cream-colored skin was smooth and soft. Aram's eye lashes were so long and thick that it emphasized the color of his remarkable eyes.

He would certainly be an extraordinarily handsome man when he grows up, Airi pictured fondly in her mind. His current personality is enough to win any young girl's heart through his innocent sincerity and care, but his appearance will definitely push him to the eyes of every women.

Somehow the thought of another important girl in his life made her heart stir uneasily.

She bit her bottom lip in hesitation when the next idea came to her mind. He was sleeping…of course he would never find out, she reasoned rationally. Airi silently prayed that he wasn't a light sleeper when she closed her eyes and quickly kissed his cheek.

Airi could have sworn at that moment she heard his heart beat—or was it hers? Her hand briefly touched her lips and then moved downward to steady her beating heart. She just felt unexplainable feeling spreading throughout her body, just like yesterday night at the beach. Maybe she was getting a fever, too.

She immediately pulled back and looked around the room, blushing. There was no sign of someone else in the room and Aram was still sleeping soundly. She checked her own temperature. There was nothing wrong.

She walked out the door and prepared to close it. Airi checked on Aram once more, making sure to leave on the nightlight before closing the door.

"Goodnight, Aram," she whispered softly.

**… … … … … … … …**

She was having that dream again.

The sky was clear and pleasantly blue. She knew this because she was on her back, looking up while soaking up the warmth from the sun. The smell of roses filled the air, and she felt its soft petals gently caressing her skin. It was completely serene.

A large silhouette figure with beautiful evergreen eyes peered into her eyes. It was filled with overwhelming love and adoration. She felt her heart swell for him.

"I love you," she declared in an affectionate murmur.

And then… she'd wake never hearing his reply or seeing his real face.

She would wake up completely disappointed, like that morning. And after that she would continue to go back to sleep and try to return to the dream. For some strange reason the dream seemed more like a distant memory than a mere vision.

Who was that man? Was he someone she knew or someone fictional? She cringed at the notion of falling in love with a man from a romance novel or a movie.

Running out of patience, she made her bed and stormed off to find Aram to see how he was doing.

She opened his door and gasped at the figure she saw. There was no little Aram in the room, but a rather tall man— stark naked with only a thin blanket wrapped around his torso—staring out the window.

The first thing she noticed was his large, strapping body. He had creamy skin and curly brown hair that reached below his ears. He was… simply magnificent! She couldn't breathe at the sight of this… wonder.

He alertly lifted his head and snapped his head to the door where Airi was standing.

She pulled back immediately when she saw his face. It was all too familiar. The hair, the face, and the eyes were all identical to the features of someone else she knew.

He walked forward. "Airi?" he asked worriedly, gently cupping her chin.

She swallowed. "W-where's Aram?" she inquired with hesitation, unsure if her instincts were true.

"It's me," he replied, gazing intensely in her surprised eyes. "I'm Aram."

Her knees gave way from his velvety voice and the rest of her entire body followed. He didn't make a sound when he swiftly caught her in his arms and carried her into the living room where he placed her carefully on the couch. She was all too speechless from his affirmation.

She finally found the strength to speak. "Where's Aram?" she queried shakily, obviously in a state denial.

Her quivering was enough to show him that she needed time to regain her composure. And she was definitely avoiding from looking at his face.

"I suggest you relax before I continue," he advised, patting her head with a long sigh. He was confused as well.

Last night he was sick, and he was still a child. But that morning he woke up, startled, to see that he had been returned to normal. That result itself couldn't be possibly from anything other solution but Airi. Well there was Jeile…but that option was strictly nonsensical.

Airi frowned, wanting to demand for an immediate explanation, yet she couldn't deny his request. So she sat there ignoring the scarcely dressed man as he rummaged around the room for some clothes.

She opened her mouth to speak when the door bell suddenly rang.

Airi looked through the peering hole and gasped. "N-Nakaoji?" she stammered, opening the door slowly.

"Good morning, Airi…" he greeted with a friendly smile. "May I come in?"

He motioned to enter in, but she squealed and pushed it till there was a crack wide enough to see her face only.

"I'm not dressed yet," she explained immediately when she saw the suspicion in his eyes. "I'll meet you outside!"

"Who is it, Airi?" she heard Aram asked from behind.

Airi turned around and glared at him. "I will talk to you about this later!" she stated in slight irritation, poking his chest repeatedly with an index finger.

"Airi, why are you staring at the floor?"

"I-I'm not!" she bit out, no longer able to hold her blush.

She was so confused! And she _still_ couldn't look at him in the eye!

After storming off into her bedroom, Airi came out quickly wearing a white top and a neat khaki skirt.

"I will be back before dinner," she murmured stiffly without turning around.

Aram nodded, a tad offended by her sudden indifference toward him. "Very well," he answered.

He watched her breathe in and out. Somehow she was able force a smile despite her worries.

"Sorry, Nakaoji!" she said, walking out the door.

Aram heard her lock the door and proceeded to search for clothes. When he was to find a couple of --rather tacky-- clothes, Aram reluctantly concluded that he had no choice but to return to Astale and hope that no one would spot him.

He pulled out his seven-sided mirror and closed his eyes. There was something both Airi and Nakaoji didn't know when he forfeit the match two nights ago.

_He pondered at his cards carefully and made his move. If Nakaoji skipped this turn, then victory will go to him._

_Nakaoji scanned his cards and made a move._

_Aram's smirk of triumph diminished. He was prepared to whip out his ultimate combination until he saw the card. It dampened his fiery will to storm into victory. And it hurt too much to see Airi's troubled face._

_Aram held the highest card in his hand, but Nakaoji had tossed in the second highest card. It disturbed him greatly that Nakaoji was willing to continue to game knowing that he was going to lose. He instantly knew Nakaoji's feelings for Airi was not just a simple attraction that would eventually fade away. _

Aram clutched his mirror. Why did Nakaoji have to be such a worthy rival? If Nakaoji wasn't so admirable then he certainly wouldn't have surrendered…

He stopped in the middle of his thoughts.

Before he would never consider this option, but now why was he thinking of possibly surrendering her?

**… … … … … … … …**

**To Be Continued **


	4. One Step At A Time

This story is almost complete... in my notebook. I am just kind of slow and lazy to put it up through word processing. However, I can almost guarantee that this will be completed by the end of this year.

I am aware that my updates are slow, but I rather write during a time that I can produce satisfactory work rather than slap together some dry words and sentences to create a filler that does not relate to the plot whatsoever and call it the next chapter.

Thank you for your kind words and support. I am eternally grateful and here is the next chapter!

**… … … … … … … …**

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 4**

**By Broken Pencil**

**… … … … … … … …**

The palace was eerily quiet as she strolled down the empty hall early in the morning. The marble floors made the empty halls echo loudly every time her heels made contact with it, and every time it echoed, she would realize that even though the atmosphere seemed so quiet and serene, it was actually quite lonesome to be there.

"Strange" was the first word that she could sum up in her mind, it was usually lively around the palace. Then it hit her. Aram and Airi were not around. Due to their missing presence, King Jeile had no purpose to bother anyone as means of entertainment, Lei had no one to watch over, and she did not have to be summoned to break up any riots.

Yet the uprisings whenever those two are around created a sense of unity, like one of a family, within the palace. It felt sort of like a home. Without them, the place felt so foreign and distant. Whenever Airi was around, the entire palace would be in complete restlessness, constantly wondering what she would do next. That Airi had really made a dramatic change in everyone's lives, including hers.

However, that _commoner_ also took away her legitimate position as Aram's fiancée. But then again, _she_ did carry royal blood and significantly resembled her great grandmother. She was devastated as a child, but as she grew up watching the couple, it became apparent that Airi fitted Aram best, and none other could match up to her disturbingly simplistic qualities. If it had been her, would Aram soften his outer exterior and let her into his world? Would he set aside time to learn to possibly love her? No, he wouldn't. Thus, if they were to get married like expected, she would have lived a lonely, if not, an isolated life.

She finally came across Aram's old room and frowned when she discovered something peculiar.

"The door's open," Mariabel noted cautiously, preparing to confront the intruder. "Is it a thief?"

She stormed inside, prepared to see the trespasser. "Who's in here?" she demanded loudly.

Mariabel didn't have enough time to shriek when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and forced her back against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to rest her panicking heart. She opened her eyes and was instantly taken aback at the attacker. Speak of the devil!

He removed his hand, not bothering to look at her or to greet her.

"Aram-sama, you're already back from your honeymoon?" she uttered out, looking around the room for his wife. "Where's Airi-san?"

She immediately saw the worry in his eyes. Her voice softened into a gentle hush, "What happened?"

He placed a index finger on his lips to silence her interrogation.

"I don't want anyone to find out I'm here," he said cautiously, taking out his mirror. "Let's go somewhere else."

**… … … … … … … …**

Who knew that a crepe could taste so good? She would have squealed like a child if it weren't for the fact that she was worried over Aram's serious problem.

She nibbled carefully to avoid spilling onto her dress while listening attentively to Aram's explanation of what had happened in the past weeks.

He frustratingly ran a hand through his brown hair after asking, "What should I do?"

Mariabel wiped her mouth with a tissue after finishing the last piece of her dessert. "Let me see her necklace," she said immediately, lifting her hand up in expection that Aram would hand over the jewelry.

He lifted his head up and gaped at her. "Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and answered, "I have to identify what kind of spell it is."

Aram sighed, irritated by another obstacle that he had forgotten to include. Here he was getting his plan moving only to realize that he had skipped a step.

"Where is she?" Mariabel questioned when she noticed his upset expression.

"I don't know," he whispered.

She was confused by his reply. "When will she be back?"

"I don't know."

His response was making her even more infuriated. How could she help if he was being vague with his answers?

She was a little hesitant to ask the next question, but figured that it would get her somewhere, "Who is she with?"

Aram's eyes narrowed. "Nakaoji."

_That_ man? She certainly did not expect his return. No wonder Aram was at such unease. She briefly touched his tense arm on the table.

"Remember what you told me a few years ago?" she asked softly when he finally looked at her.

"Hm?"

She pulled her hand back and clasped them together and recited clearly, "Using magic to influence people's feelings is futile and will only lead to unhappiness."

Mariabel smiled when she saw an understanding smirk on his lips, "It will be fine, your highness."

He nodded. "Thanks."

A mischievous grin graced her face as she cocked her head to one side, "And I think there's someone watching us."

**… … … … … … … …**

She was beautiful! Airi continued to stare in awe despite the bustling of noise, people, and cars all around her.

Across the street was Aram sitting on one of the chairs outside the crepe shop, but sitting across from him was a girl. And it was not just some girl anyone could easily brush off, but rather a woman with an enchanting aura that no one can avoid after looking just once.

She had long thick, wavy pigtails held up by a ribbon on each side. She was slender and wore the aristocratic expression of grace and elegance. The way she looked at Aram, the way she smiled at Aram, the way she sat and her actions told Airi she was a girl of class.

"Mariabel Kaldia," she heard Nakaoji stated in surprise.

She faced him. "Do you know her?"

He knitted his brows together, unsure if Airi's memory of the girl had faltered. After all, they had quite an interesting relationship in high school.

"At one point we all attended to school together," he answered.

The large bus drove by and blocked their view. When it was gone, so were the pair in front of the crepe shop.

Nakaoji noticed the hurt in her eyes. He had also saw how she clutched onto her purse so tightly that it made her knuckles pale.

"Come, Airi," he motioned by grabbing her arm, "it's time to cross the street."

She swallowed nervously, still looking at the empty seats in front of the crepe shop. What was Aram doing with her? When she saw those two together, she could have sworn the sight made her heart stir uneasily.

**… … … … … … … …**

Today she would be alone-- as in without Nakaoji-- for the first time since she could remember.

Unsure of how to get by her day, Airi decided to prepare breakfast in hopes to gain some quick sugar running through her system.

Nakaoji will be away for a week to watch over his sister at camp. Airi giggled at his overprotective brotherly personality, but there was also a tense, nervous tone underneath her laugh.

She peeked out the kitchen and gazed with fascination at the man in front of her eyes. Was that really Aram? She quickly absorbed the main features of the little Aram she remembered and compared it to the man she saw. He still had those beautiful brown eyes, the untamed, wavy hair, and the very same colored complexion. It just simply could not be a natural replica, it just isn't possible! So it must indeed be Aram. Nonetheless there was still enough for skepticism to exist.

Of course she already established that fact a while ago, but it still bothered her as to why she cannot recall it. He had grown so big and strong the moment she woke up that one morning. A record growth spurt, really, if that had been the true explanation. Unfortunately this isn't so, and thus something must have happened during the course of the past five years. All she had to do was ask him, she figured with a definite intuition. That was if she could bypass a certain problem of course…

Airi hung her head down and sighed, returning back to the kitchen counter to finish cracking the eggs. There was only one problem that hindered her from asking him, and she realized that it was because she could not find the ability or strength to approach him more or less engage in a conversation with him.

"I'm still shocked, I guess…" she analyzed with a slight bit of irritation. "But I have to get to him somehow without becoming mute!"

She had already made the fried rice with ketchup and all she needed to do was to fry the egg to make her omelet rice.

"Airi…?" she heard Aram's voice ringing into the kitchen.

She turned around, noticing that he was standing near the opening but she was not able to get a view of anything else besides the shoulder of his shirt. Unbeknownst to her, Aram was doing it on purpose.

"Can you make me some of that as well?" he asked.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she only nodded instead.

"Thanks!" he replied, heading back into the living room to watch TV.

Airi smacked her head immediately after he disappeared from her sight. "I couldn't even say a 'yes' to him!" she growled. "If I can't answer such a simple question to him, then how can I possibly get the solutions I want?"

Her eyes opened as a newfound idea dawned upon her. Maybe the more exposure she gets from him, perhaps she would eventually become desensitized by his overwhelming presence and not bother to be nervous anymore! It's almost like going into a room with a distinct odor, but the longer one are exposed the it, the sooner one will get used to the once unfamiliar scent. It is such a simple concept, but it is quite effective.

She hurriedly fried the egg in the pan and skillfully folded it over the fried rice. From today until the end of the week, she would utilize her time to get used to the new Aram. Finally, she would be able to get her unsolved questions answered! Moreover, she could use the time today to figure out the girl Aram was with the other day.

_'Baby steps!'_ Airi thought excitedly with growing anticipation. _'One step at a time!'_

"Aram, I am done!" she announced cheerily, placing both of their food on the table.

Yes, this can work, she decided happily waiting for Aram to arrive into the kitchen. The footsteps were getting louder, and she knew he would enter in there soon. She finally heard the shuffling of his feet on the marble floor and knew she was in the same space as him. Turning around with the intention to greet him, she was stopped abruptly when she saw Aram taking a whiff of her cooking and graced her with a handsome smile.

"It smells great!" he complimented.

But she was still speechless, all thoughts and intentions blasted into oblivion. She had been prepared to be in the same room as him, but she was certainly not prepared to see the most nostalgic features of his face that brought her back into the memories of the years when he was still young and was addicted to her omuraisu. He was so sweet and so refreshing as a child, and that incident just proved her skepticism of him being a completely different guy seemed so laughable now.

It was not the face that shocked her, but rather the expression he held in his eyes. It was too familiar, like as if she had seen it before, not him as a child but a the man he was now. But once again as the pieces begun to come together, it fell apart once more as she tried to recall it. However this time she wasn't scared.

She inhaled, taking in his scent as well, and exhaled. _Baby steps, Airi, baby steps…_

"Thank you," she answered. Her voice came out politely and smoothly scaring Aram and her as well.

Indiscreetly recovering from his initial shock, Aram nodded and motioned for her to begin eating.

And so their day began with breakfast together.

**… … … … … … … …**

**To Be Continued**


	5. When I'm Big

Dear fellow readers, I am sincerely sorry for the lack of updates for this story. At least an update is better than none, right? Things were just too hectic for the last two years, but I just got motivated to write again thanks to recent reviews I have received. Knowing that you guys read and write (encouraging) reviews gave me the jump start to write again. You guys are the reason for this motivation. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I've been on a roll, so let's hope that this rush will last a while! Enjoy!

* * *

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 5: When I'm Big...  
**

**By Broken Pencil**

* * *

Breakfast started out a bit shaky. The food was cooked to perfection, but neither of them knew how to start a conversation without offending the other. Aram couldn't treat Airi normally because she had practically forgotten about being married to him, and Airi acted as if she just met him for the first time in her life.

One week. So little time for Aram, but so long for Airi. What was he to do?

Airi decided to start with something she recalled when he was a child. "Would you like to accompany me to the market today? I'll make hamburger steak for dinner tonight."

Eager to do anything with her, Aram nodded and chewed quickly. The sooner they get started, the sooner he could make some progress with her. He didn't know what to anticipate by the end of the day, but doing something with her was better than having her spend time with someone else.

* * *

"Oh my… is he a model?"

"Well if he isn't, he should be!"

"Should I ask for his number?"

"If you don't, I will!"

"Be quiet you two! I saw him first so I reserve the right to speak to him first."

Airi sighed. This was definitely like old times when Aram was a child. Every single girl wanted him. If not, they would simply just stalk him around the premises just to get a picture of him on their phone.

Was that a twinge of jealousy she just felt?

Airi shook the idea out of her head and proceeded, trying to not pay attention to the obvious girls approaching Aram from behind.

Her heart beat rapidly as they got physically closer to Aram. Why was she feeling so anxious? They are just infatuated, shallow high school girls. It's not like the grown up Aram would accept their feelings… right?

She noticed that it was the tallest and skinniest of the pack to approach him first.

"Hello!" the girl greeted in an overly sweet voice. Aram gave her a brief glance and resumed to searching the ingredients for the hamburger steak Airi was going to make that evening.

Airi noted the girl's confident stance and flirty smile began to wane slightly, but her eyes expressed that she wouldn't be deterred.

"How are you?"

His reply was reflexive and indifferent. "Fine."

"Um… um… I was wondering…" she mumbled softly, almost in a shy manner.

Airi grinned. Ah… so the girl switched tactics since he was not giving her his full attention. It was an obvious flirting method, which Aram was clearly not falling for.

An impatient expression shortly appeared on Aram's face as he tried to continue maintaining his calm, patient façade. "Speak louder, please."

"Will you go out with me tonight?" she asked as nervously as possible. "It's the food festival today…"

It seemed like it was enough to catch his attention as Aram fully lifted his head, his eyes lit with excitement. "It's today?"

"Yes!" the girl answered just as enthusiastically, "Want to go together!"

"No," Aram replied nonchalantly and once more returned to his scavenger hunt for the ingredients.

She stopped grinning ear to ear and her expression took a sharp turn. Even her friends nearby openly gaped with surprise.

"Why not!" she demanded, her voice now devoid of any sort of sweetness.

Aram shrugged, clearly not caring about the anger in her voice, and replied thoughtfully, "I was thinking about someone else."

Airi blushed at the possibility that he was suggesting her.

The girl snorted. "Oh give me a break, "I don't usually offer this chance to any mere boy!"

Aram sighed. This girl was quite hard to deter compared to the others he encountered before. "I apologize, but I am currently occupied with…"

Unexpectedly, the girl launched herself at him and began to clutch desperately onto his arm. "Please! I really want to stroll down the festival with _me_ on _your_ arm!" she cried. A surprised Aram couldn't even respond to her action.

An offended Airi finally decided to interfere by stomping her way up to the pair while ignoring the rest of the other posse.

"I believe this guy just declined your offer, and in a kindly manner in fact!"

The girl glared at the unwelcome intruder. "What are you, his mom?" she snapped. "What if I'm his true love?"

Airi gaped at the girl's ridiculous question. "E-excuse me?"

"Why should I be listening to an old fashion hag like you?" the girl replied, still attached to Aram's arm. "Besides I am so much prettier than you."

Immediately following the offensive comment, Aram tore his arm from the girl's iron clutch and gave her a death glare. "You will absolutely not talk to Airi that way!" Luckily, Aram noted, the word 'peasant' did not escape from his mouth. "Airi is the only one I desire!"

The girl was seemingly stunned by his sudden outburst and had nothing else to say except to stare back in pure shock. The rest of her pack scattered when he directed his glare at them.

A blushing Airi was crushed possessively into Aram's arm as he led her out the market. "We are leaving, Airi."

She struggled slightly in his arm. "But Aram, what about the groceries!" she inquired.

"It's fine, we'll just go to the food festival instead…" he answered shortly, "Besides, this establishment reeks of bad eggs."

His handsome grin that followed his words completely silenced her as they quietly exited the sliding doors.

* * *

Airi somehow found her voice when they got back home.

"Um Aram?" she asked, setting down her bag on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch in the the living room.

"Yes?" he replied, following her to the room but consciously sat on the couch adjacent to her.

"You did not have to do that for me back there," Airi clarified nervously.

He arched his brow. "Why not?" he raised.

"Because it's not the first time it's happened," she confessed.

"What!" he bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young!" she sighed. "And girls shouldn't be harassing a kid like you…"

He was offended by her reasoning. "But I am no longer a child!" he protested.

Airi shook her head. "But you will always be in my memory."

Aram refused to be discouraged. "Airi… look at me!" he commanded softly. "Can you honestly say that I am a child now?"

He held her hands and placed them against his face, hoping that she would examine him herself. Airi didn't bother to reject his silent suggestion. She took charge and felt his strong jawbone all the way down to his collarbone. When were there so many muscles underneath his skin? She suddenly felt a certain familiarity when her sights fell upon his broad shoulder.

Immediately, Airi inhaled sharply and clenched her teeth. Her hands pulled away from Aram's chest and flew to the sides of her head. Strange images were making its way in her cloudy mind at full force…

_She was embarrassed, realizing the lack of shoes she was not wearing. Not to mention, the whole kingdom was watching them as she was being carried up the grand staircase. _

_She couldn't see the figure of who was carrying her for her head was against his strong shoulders and tucked firmly under his jawbone. She noted how solid his body was compared to her own, but she felt safe and secure. _

_At that moment, she felt so hated by the world, yet she felt so loved by the world. Her world. _

When the stream of images ceased, Airi collapsed right into Aram's open arms. He carefully picked up her body and properly laid her down on the sofa, grabbing a folded blanket nearby to cover her.

Aram was still calm, but the event left him shaken nonetheless. He knew what she just went through. Her expression said it all. However, it worried him that anything related to him might trigger a painful reaction in Airi. He tried his best to deny the painful conclusion he made.

But the truth was glaring at him: it was too dangerous for him to get close to her.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she realized that it was roughly dinnertime. Airi rubbed her temple firmly and tried to recall what happened earlier.

She remembered a flood of visual images hitting her. Then she recalled how she was touching Aram before that. Could it be that Aram was a link to her missing memories? How was it possible that Aram had that big of an effect on her? To her dismay, her flashback didn't solve anything. To make it even worse, it only made things even more confusing.

Airi groaned and then noticed the hoarseness in her voice, which eventually led her to hunt for water in the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Aram peering deeply into the fridge.

"Hi Aram…"

He slammed the fridge shut and backed himself onto the sink, obviously surprised by her voice. "Airi, you're awake?"

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Aram asked worriedly.

She made her way to the sink and grabbed a cup nearby. Aram moved out of the way as if she were a piece of porcelain doll that would break at any moment. He even gestured to fill up the cup for her when Airi shook her head in response.

"I am fine," she replied, irritated by his unnecessary cautious actions. "What were you doing just now?"

"I was thinking about preparing dinner, but I just recalled that we didn't buy any groceries today," he sighed.

Airi smiled. "Are we still going to the festival?"

Aram shook his head. "Not likely, it's dark right now."

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Don't you want to walk around with an older guy, like that peasant we met at the market today?"

She laughed at his poor choice of words. "I miss the child-like side of you more. It makes me… comfortable."

He hesitated at the idea but went with it anyway. "As long as you feel fine, Airi, I suppose we can explore the festival." After all, he'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Aram walked over to the light switch in the kitchen and turned off the lights. He turned it on once more only to greet Airi in his younger self. "Here I am!" he announced wearily.

She giggled. "It's fine, Aram… let's go."

* * *

They walked out down the street together until they reached the brightest area of the town. It was a nice warm, summer night. There were plenty of games and food booths filled with a variety of toys and gifts.

But Aram couldn't help but notice majority of attendees were couples. Oh how he yearned to share this experience of earth culture with Airi in his real form, and not this childish one.

"Hey Aram?"

"Yes?" he answered, snapping out of his thoughts to direct his attention on her.

"Stay right here, I will go and buy some food for us okay?"

He nodded silently and followed her back until she disappeared in the crowd.

A couple of younger girls giggled as they passed him. Aram snorted. His real form was not even remotely close to how old these pre-teens were. How did Airi deal with all those girls closer to her age approaching him?

A new thought then occurred to him. Airi must have gone though many of these situations in order to no longer be surprised by it. He was in the stage where he didn't care about the attention on him because he always had it; he could instantly make friends, admirers, and enemies once they lay their eyes on him. But Airi must have been heavily impact by the sudden attention she got, the vast enemies she made immediately when he touched her, the loss she faced at the moment he took her away from this secluded, peaceful world. Guilt seeped into every pore of his body and into his heart. How immature and selfish he was to claim her so quickly.

"Aram!" Airi approached him with a bag filled with boxes of food. "The takoyaki is fresh and hot! We also have okonomiyaki and taiyaki."

Aram forced himself to smile. "Want to sit by the stage and see the fireworks?" he suggested.

Airi lifted her finger and shook it. "I know a better place," she said excitedly. "Follow me!"

They walked down the grassy hills below the bridge, entered a scenic park, and settled on a park bench located in the center of the area surrounded by trees.

"Why did you pick this place?" Aram wondered aloud.

Airi stared at the food in her lap. "It's kind of away from the crowd and it is close to home," she answered timidly.

"Oh…" he answered absentmindedly while chewing on the takoyaki.

"What's wrong, Aram?" Airi asked anxiously noticing that the boy wasn't being talkative, "Are you not hungry? Is it not good?"

He stared at the box of food sitting in between them. "I just wonder if you'd rather be doing this with Nakaoji instead," he replied, saddened by the idea. The romantic atmosphere simply wasn't helping him tonight.

Airi gasped in shock. "Aram," she flushed, "I don't care, really…"

"But wouldn't you rather be doing this with someone you like?"

That kind of thought never occurred to her. Why must Aram bring up Nakaoji all the sudden? Airi shrugged. "Being here with you is okay, too."

Aram was slightly encouraged by those words. Maybe now was the chance for him to tell Airi her real self, their marriage, and the curse.

"Airi…" he began.

"Oh look, Aram! The sky is covered with fireworks!" Airi declared in awe, standing up excitedly. "They're so pretty!"

Aram slumped down and sighed. Why was he in such a rush? After all, there were still a couple more days left. Seeing his happy bride was more than enough for tonight.

"Taiyaki?" Airi handed him a fish-shaped cake filled with custard inside.

"Thanks."

* * *

The night finally ended, despite his prayers for the night to last longer. At least they progressed better than he expected. Airi did not seem to dislike him as badly as he had originally perceived. Tomorrow was another day.

He was tired and he just wanted more time to plan his next move. Thinking that they were retiring for the night, Aram began to head to his room.

"Aram?" She was standing beside him. "Would you like to go to the amusement part tomorrow? I remember you used to love going there. I also found a two for one coupon at the food fair tonight."

His heart was beating fast. She was almost the same Airi before the curse took place… at least she was sensitive enough to remember that he was no longer a child.

"Sounds good to me," he responded, slightly thrilled that she took the initiative to ask him out tomorrow. That was one less thing for him to worry about in his next plan of action. "Good night, Airi. I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait…" she requested softly and beckoned him to her side, looking down nervously.

"Yes, Airi?" He looked up at her curiously. What in the world was on her mind?

She bent over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for a nice night at the festival."

A wide-eyed Aram was suddenly engulfed in a ball of light. Airi backed into the wall in response.

Aram's silhouette grew into his real self, and based on Airi's reaction, he could instantly tell that she probably had forgotten about the curse Jeile casted on him. The realization that came after hurt him more. It meant that the whole night she was merely looking at him like a child, and not a man. He looked away in humiliation… it was typical of Airi to be surprised so easily.

"It's different how you treat me when I'm big," he whispered before walking away.

Airi paused in her train of thoughts. Why were those words so familiar?

* * *

**To be Continued….**


	6. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

[**Author's -extremely long apology-note**]: It's a little late, but happy 2012 my dear readers! I know I owe you all an explanation (or an excuse just to make me feel better). You see, I have been a bit preoccupied with trying to excel in my classes because I failed both my biochemistry AND molecular biology classes over the summer. My failure cost me a huge delay in graduation. I had to decide what to prioritize firsthand, and updating this story was not one of them.

And so… here I am now six months later! I have a bit of free time since I am trying to take it easy since I'm done with most of my classes! (Currently retaking the class I failed in! Eeks! Wish me luck!)

And to the lovely reader who reminded me that it's been a year since my last update, thank you! I'm so thankful to know that people out there are still interested in this story! Thank you everyone!

… … … … … … … …

**Only For Her**

**Chapter 6**

**By Broken Pencil**

… … … … … … … …

He woke up the next day with little energy. The night before left him confused to the point that he was unable to sleep the whole night. The lack of sleep simply made him too tired to plan his next course of action. Furthermore, Airi's reaction toward him was still fresh on his mind. He couldn't possibly face her after what he said. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause unnecessary stress. But how could he possibly remain composed when he sense her feelings slipping away from him with every day that passes?

When Airi seemingly returned to herself last night and kissed him, he wanted to embrace her, to tell her that they are lovers for eternity, to shower her with affection until sunrise.

Aram heard his door open, but didn't bother to see who it was. He made the likely assumption that it was probably Airi preparing to tell him to move out because things were getting too awkward for her to handle.

"What are you still doing in bed, Aram?" she asked in an exasperated manner. "It's almost noon!"

Aram took the extra caution of wrapping the blanket tighter around him just in case she decided to forcefully throw him out. "At least give me another day before I move out," he mumbled.

There was a brief silence. "Fine," an irritated Airi replied shortly, "You can move out after we go to the amusement park, Aram."

He sat up, completely awake and alert. "We're still going?" he asked once to confirm his hearing while staring at her suspiciously.

She was standing in front of him with her hands tucked behind her back. Aram scanned her serious face and then her outfit caught his attention. She was wearing a white sundress; it suited her well. The sunrays casted a warm glow over her slim figure and accentuated her fair skin. Although he only heard of these heavenly beings from Airi before, Aram was convinced that he had just seen an angel.

She blushed under his intense gaze. "Yes, we are still going," she affirmed. "I invited you after all."

Aram hesitated before proceeding with his next question, "Will I have to appear as my younger self?"

Airi shifted nervously as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry I got you upset last night," she answered in response to his sullen expression. "It was my fault. It has been five years already, and I still treated you like that little Aram five years ago. You may have grown up, but you're still Aram, and I need to accept that."

He was shocked, yet pleased by her initiative. "Are you really going to accept me the way I am now?" Aram questioned once more.

She nodded firmly. "Every part of you," Airi replied resolutely, nervously tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Then will you do me a favor?" he asked rather eagerly.

She stared at him with suspicion. "What is it?"

Aram sighed. "I am rather tangled up at the moment," he said, indicating to the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. "Will you assist me?"

Airi let out a sigh of relief and giggled as she approached the messy bundle, but she was taken by surprise when she reached out to blanket and found herself being pulled down instead. Suddenly she was looking up at Aram's face. She flinched when she saw his hand reaching toward her.

She felt his large hand lowered pass her face and grasped a lock of her wavy, brown hair. Aram then lifted the strand higher and pressed it against his lips. He returned his intense gaze upon her face once more and smirked.

"Can you accept this part of me as well?" he whispered, dipping his head closer to her face until he was able to feel her ragged breaths against his lips.

Airi was beet red but being very red and hot did not mean that her judgment was impaired as her hand suddenly launched forward and landed a good whack across his head.

"Aram, you idiot!" she cried, covering her face with both hands in a poor attempt her hide her embarrassment.

He shook his head in a disapproving manner. "You ought to know better than to enter a man's room while he's half naked after waking up," Aram stated, pushing his entire body off the bed to stretch his body.

He smirked as Airi seemingly froze upon seeing his body in full view. "I get it already!" she chided, hurriedly getting off his bed. "I will meet you in the living room!" she yelped, skittering across the room with one hand blocking her eyes from Aram until she exited the room.

When he heard the door close, Aram's playful expression was replaced with a frown. His patience was wearing thin; after all, he was never a patient child to begin with.

"Things aren't moving fast enough," he calculated carefully and sighed. "If only making her fall in love was as easy as using magic…"

A brilliant idea hit him, but he hesitated at the thought of it. _But wouldn't that overload her already frail mind? It was magic that caused this problem in the first place…_

Aram shook his head, he was getting desperate and time alone with Airi was limited. It couldn't hurt to try, it was not like he was changing her feelings; he was only making their relationship mend faster.

He clenched his hands with resolution, "At least… I hope so."

… … … … … … … …

Airi was waiting patiently in the living room when Aram finally emerged from his room.

"Are you ready Aram?" she asked while packing up the remaining items into her bag.

"Yes, I am."

"Let's head out after I find my keys..."

"That sounds great," another feminine voice chimed in, "Where are we going today?"

"Didn't I tell you already? We're going to the…" Airi stopped shuffling through her bag and turned at the source of the elegant, but irritatingly familiar voice.

She froze from obvious shock when a girl exited the kitchen and entered the living room. The long, flowing green hair gave it away.

"Mariabel!" both Airi and Aram screamed in surprise.

Trying to remain in a calm composure, Airi smiled sweetly and asked, "When were you here, Mariabel?"

The girl flipped her hair elegantly and smiled back with equal sweetness, "I've been waiting quite a while already…"

Airi tried not to cringe from Mariabel's glaringly beautiful face up close that made her feel like an ogre in comparison. "Who let you in?" Her answer manifested when she caught Mariabel giving Aram a long, anticipating stare.

"Please excuse Aram and I for a second," she replied as she slowly nudged Aram to the hallway hopefully far enough from Mariabel's hearing range, not that she really cared if the other party heard anyway.

Airi immediately glared at Aram and grabbed the collar around his neck. "You invited her over!" she hissed as lowly as possible.

"Of course not!" Aram responded heatedly. What _was_ Mariabel doing here anyway?

"Then how did she get into the house?" she bit out in a matter-of-factly response. "Magic?"

He took the suggestion as a possibility, "Perhaps…"

Airi released her grip on his collar when she realized that he seemed serious and openly gawked at him. "Are you teasing me at a time like this?"

Their conversation ended abruptly when they heard Mariabel's approaching steps growing louder. "Are we leaving yet, Aram?"

Airi pushed him toward the living room. "_You_," she growled, "fix this right now!"

… … … … … … … …

Aram was quite taken aback by Airi's reaction; her sudden mood change was likely ignited by Mariabel's presence. He almost smiled at the idea that perhaps it was better to keep Mariabel here; however, he did like the idea of dealing with an angry Airi today.

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Mariabel.

"Airi!" Mariabel's soft but clear voice echoed throughout the house. "Will you please fetch a drink for your guest?"

A silent and embarrassed Airi emerged from behind the couch adjacent to the two and made a quick beeline straight to the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Mariabel?"Aram finally asked when he was sure that Airi was out of range.

"Did I make a good entrance?" she responded with a playful smile.

"This is a very inappropriate time to bother me," Aram replied impatiently. "What are you doing here?"

"Always as brash as ever," Mariabel commented and crossed her arms. "I am here to see your progress with Airi, your highness. And, if I may add, you two are still as rigid as ever."

He clenched his fists at the unwanted truth. "I have a plan," he answered, but he could tell from her eyes that she was not convinced.

"Does that plan include getting the necklace off her?" she replied calmly. "If that's so then bring it to me soon. You see, I thought I would come by today to save you the trouble of retrieving the necklace yourself, but I see that I have made an erroneous decision."

Aram instantly felt guilt ridden. He should have had more faith in Mariabel. The girl here was not trying to hinder their progress but to solve the mystery item that caused this situation in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he said with a weary sigh. "I haven't had much sleep last night."

She could no longer maintain her serious façade and laughed in response. "You don't have to explain it to me; I can already see it on your face. You could suffocate your entire kingdom with those massive eye bags of yours."

He chuckled. "At least if I suffocate my kingdom first, then there's no way my people would ever see me in such a pathetic state."

The conversation ended abruptly when Airi entered the living room with a glass of orange juice in her right hand.

"This is all that's left," Airi added.

"Thank you, Airi. You are such a good host." Mariabel motioned to grab the glass until her eyes caught sight of the curious object. "That's a lovely pendant you got there, do you mind if I take a look up close?"

"Not at all," Airi replied hesitatingly and lifted her head higher to allow Mariabel to have a closer examination.

Mariabel's finger briefly made contact with the object and instantly retracted.

Airi did not notice fast enough, but one glimpse was enough for Aram to see Mariabel flinch in pain the moment her fingers touched the pendant.

The atmosphere suddenly grew cold as she swiftly turned around and faced the couple.

"I-I just suddenly recalled that I have an important errand to tend to," she responded, obviously trying to keep her voice tone as calm as possible. "Thank you for letting me come over, and I apologize coming on short notice."

Airi was seized with concern as she followed the girl into the kitchen, "But you haven't had your drink yet…Mariabel?"

Aram emerged behind her and inspected the room as well.

"How did she leave so quickly?" Airi wondered in surprise. "It's as if she never opened the door."

… … … … … … … …

"My poor skin," she whispered upsettingly, analyzing the fingers on her left hand once more to see if any side effect had taken place. "What a painful curse…"

"It did look painful," another voice interrupted.

Mariabel shot up from her comfortable position on the bed and turned to recognizable voice. "Your highness!" she exclaimed, "Weren't you supposed to be at the amusement park with Airi-san?"

Aram didn't bother to answer her. "Let me see your hand," he commanded, fully emerging from the hallway and into her room.

Mariabel pulled her hand behind her back and regained her cool posture. "It's nothing worth fretting over, really."

He approached her without minding her personal space and reached out for her hidden arm.

She made an effort to protest, but Aram would not budge, "Don't look!" she cried as he finally grabbed her wrist and took a clear look at her hand.

But it was too late to turn away. The prince shook his head as a guilt washed over his face. Mariabel's index and middle fingers looked like they had been burned by a piece of hot metal; like as if the locket had imprinted her. "What happened?"

Mariabel stared at the marble floor in shame. "I don't quite understand myself, it's like as if the pendant was built to have this defense mechanism for people who try to remove it," she placed a hand over her heart, "What a fearsome object."

"Maybe it was because Airi did not want you to touch it," he added. "Perhaps it was responding to its host's emotion."

"Whatever it is, Aram-sama, I need to get a closer look at it."

He clenched his teeth. Great- this locket was a complete mystery unless they could closely examine it. But was it worth risking a chance for that thing to make a counterattack?

"Aram-sama?" he heard her ask meekly. "Can you please let go of my wrist now?"

He shifted his negative thoughts on the situation and looked at the delicate hand in his grasp then turned his head to look at its owner.

"I'm sorry, Mariabel," he replied ruefully, slowly releasing his hold on her. "You were hurt by my personal affair."

She shook her head. "I was the one being meddlesome," she added. "It's a consequence I expect for getting involved."

Her answer didn't seem to alleviate his guilt, and made him even more wore worried now that someone got hurt on his account. "I'm not even sure what I should do now," he admitted. "Maybe I should stop forcing her to remember."

She reached for his hand and held it firmly with both hands. "You mustn't give up, your highness, not after all this time of fighting for everyone to acknowledge your love for each other," she urged firmly, but gently. "Do you not love her?"

"I do!" he replied offensively, "But I feel that this fighting is only to drag on a losing battle."

Mariabel pulled away. "Don't say that when you haven't lost the war!" she replied heatedly. "You two were going somewhere today before I interfered. It seemed like she was giving you a chance. You cannot stop now."

He lifted his downcast face, eyes revived with determination. "You're right," he answered, smirking once more. "I apologize. I was too preoccupied with the moment that I forgot to think about the future."

She smiled, "That means you've been lingering on earth for too long, maybe it was a smart idea for me to have made a visit today."

"Thank you, Mariabel!" he answered energetically. "I will be heading back to Airi now."

Mariabel nodded and waved goodbye. "Good luck!"

… … … … … … … …

Somewhere outside and around the Kaldia property, a hooded figure emerged from the dark halls and swiftly made its way to another room toward a man of great stature that was seemingly fixated upon the scenery outside the window.

"Permission to speak, my lord," the hooded figure requested while bowing respectfully.

A pair of curious eyes wandered to the servant. "What is it?"

"My lord, I believe I have just seen Prince Aram exiting Mariabel's chambers."

The sharp eyes initially displayed surprise, but eventually exhibited interest as another plot slowly formed in his mind. He grinned smugly, "I wonder what we should do about that."

… … … … … … … …

Aram made sure to enter through the front door, fearing that Airi would be around if he was to appear miraculously in the room.

"You're back already, Aram?" she asked sleepily. He nearly leaped from shock, but he recovered after noticing her sitting on the couch in her pajamas.

"Why aren't you in bed yet, Airi?" he responded not too happily, then he noticed the makeshift bed on the couch. "Were you waiting for me?"

She blushed under the dim night. "I was worried about Mariabel, she didn't seem okay after leaving today even though she tried to act like it didn't bother her."

"I thought you didn't like her?" he teased.

Airi turned away as her cheeks flushed with a hint of pink, "But it doesn't mean that I don't care about her well-being. No one is _that_ heartless…"

He smiled. Although her memory of her friendship with Mariabel was gone, Airi was still able to care about her. Maybe there is a chance for her to recover her feelings for him.

"She just had family problems to attend to," he answered. "It was nothing to worry over."

She yawned. "That's good," she replied. "I'm sorry I cancelled the trip to the amusement park today."

Aram shook his head. "It's fine- you were worried about Mariabel's wellbeing. You know, you have the tendency to put other's needs before yours," he pointed out. "You should consider being selfish for once."

Her blush deepened as Aram approached her. "Tell me what you want," he commanded softly, making eye contact with her. "Were you really only worried about Mariabel?"

"I-I want to go sleep," she stammered, pushing him away with no avail.

"Airi?" he urged sternly.

She ducked her head, knowing that he would not budge unless he had a direct answer. "I…" she murmured shyly, "I just want to spend some time with you."

His heart almost skipped a beat while hearing those words.

"Sometimes…I have these strange dreams that feel more like a distant memory," she continued, "These dreams always involve someone who makes me warm and protected all the time. But what I find strange is that the aura emitted from this figure in my dream feels like _yours_."

He was at loss for words, but it was apparent to him that he shouldn't say anything to interrupt the moment while she was being honest about her feelings.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "The more I push you away or hurt you, the more vivid these dreams become. I think you're the key to unlocking my missing memories."

_More like _I_ am your missing memory, _he wanted to correct, but figured it was the wrong time to add unnecessary, possibly life-threatening, crucial information- even though they were very, very important _and_ life-changing memories of her past 5 years with him.

"Airi," he began, grabbing her shoulders to get her attention.

She looked up, eyes pleading for an answer, "Yes, Aram?"

"If I help you find your memories, will you promise to not run away from it?" he asked.

"I just want them back," she said earnestly. "I feel so empty without it."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the wave of emotions crashing on him; he felt like crying and rejoicing at the same time. He couldn't believe he almost gave up when she was about give in.

"Thank goodness," he whispered tenderly.

Aram jerked back at the silent girl in his arms, realizing that he might have triggered Airi to have another painful episode again and thus collapsed in his arms. He eyes softened when he saw a peaceful expression across Airi's sleeping face. He carefully lifted her body and carried Airi into her bedroom, setting her down on the bed.

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I promise I'll get them back for you, Airi," he vowed. "I won't give up…" I will not give up even if it's me who gets hurt in the end.

… … … … … … … …

_*Review and I might write faster and update sooner! (; (hint hint) You know you want to! _


End file.
